


Parasite

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: AU. A captive Smokescreen can't wait to be ride of the 'parasite' inhabiting his frame, even if one Decepticon at least insists it's not a parasite but a Sparkling. And of course, the question remains: once they have the newspark and the Key, what will they do with him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> And old idea I had a long time ago, from around the time I wrote 'Little Prince' -- I had become quite taken with TFP Smokescreen back then, though I didn't wrote much in the end. The original idea came after a friend mentioned anything could have happened to Smokey on that prison ship. Then I had this idea about where exactly the Key could have been idea, and the rest is history, I guess.

The sound of the door opening barely made Smokescreen react. If anything, the Autobot curled up further into a ball, refusing to look at his ‘visitors’. His back stayed turned to the room, his half-lighted optics starting at the blank wall before him as he laid on his side on the long, large metal slab serving as berth. The fact it had been covered with soft mesh to make it more comfortable didn’t make it much more agreeable to lay on, but the young Autobot couldn’t care less.

“It’s time to visit the medbay, Autobot,” the voice of the Decepticon rumbled. Smokescreen tightened his fists, but didn’t move, and the Decepticon sighed. A hand was put on his shoulder and he was gently but firmly turned over to look in Dreadwing’s red optics. The blue Decepticon just stared at him for a moment before sighing. “Must you always make it so hard, Autobot? Those visits are in your best interest. Yours, and the new life you carry,” he tried to cajole the captive. Smokescreen’s optics shuttered and he shuddered violently, his hands automatically coming to rest on his swollen belly.

Why… why did that ‘Con had to always remind him of the presence of that… that parasite his body was fostering? A parasite that had been there for Primus only knew how long, unknown to him until Knock Out scanned him after his capture. The presence of the Sparkling had come as a shock to everyone, as well as an annoyance for most of the Decepticons. Smokescreen himself had been the more shocked of the lot because, as far as he knew, he had still been sealed.

He SHOULD have been sealed! There was no way he could have been Carrying! He had screamed and ranted at Knock Out and Megatron, calling them liars even as Knock Out manually checked his valve for the tell-tales signs of a successful Carrying cycle. Smokescreen had tried to fight him all the way, unwilling to have a Decepticon examine or touch him down there, but there was little to be done when you were strapped down.

The Decepticon medic had found scarring as he… touched him. Deep gouges in his valve lining, which had healed over with time without Smokescreen being the slightest aware of their presence. The realization, the proofs showed to him had made him break down completely as it sunk in and he made half-guesses at what had probably happened. He had been a prisoner… and he had been in stasis for long. Vulnerable. Utterly defenceless against the smallest assault. One or several unknowns had… had…

He couldn’t say the word. It painted him like a victim, something Smokescreen has always fought not to be.

To learn that someone on that Decepticon prison ship had used him while he was in stasis… It had shaken him to the core, and he had opposed little resistance as he was examined further and the Decepticons decided what to do with him.

“... I see that you’re still upset by the reveal,” Dreadwing sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Smokescreen glared at him. “Are you?” he asked sarcastically, breaking the stony silence he had swore to keep -- he never managed to, sadly. “If you are, you could let me go.”

Dreadwing gave him a look. “Very funny, Autobot. Now come… please,” he added as an afterthought, offering his arm to the prisoner to help him rise. Smokescreen glared at the offered arm, and the Decepticon sighed. “Either I help you walk, or I can carry you -- which I’m sure you won’t like at all. One way or another, you’ll go to the medbay. It’s for your own good. You wouldn’t want something bad to happen to that newspark, would you?”

“I don’t care!” Smokescreen snapped. “I don’t want that Sparkling!”

Dreadwing shuttered his optics and took a deep inspiration through his vents. “So you say. I might even admit you don’t, given the… circumstances. However, it is the first young of our species which will emerge in thousands of stellar cycles as far as we known, and Lord Megatron wishes for its prolonged good health -- as well as the good health of its Carrier.”

Smokescreen laughed briefly, humorlessly. “It’s not because of the Sparkling your Master wants me healthy, anyway,” he whispered. “It’s all because of that stupid Key.”

He glanced down at his swollen belly with a look of deep loathing. The Sparkling wasn’t the only ‘surprise’ Knock Out had found. Silently, Smokescreen cursed Alpha Trion, for it had to be him who had hidden that artefact into his body. The last of the Omega Keys, snugly hidden inside Smokescreen’s gestation chamber. Right besides the Sparkling.

Oh, how brokenly he had laughed when he had realized that.

He didn’t know how the Key had gotten inside him, but he had fully realized the implications even as Knock Out and Megatron debated between them of how to safely extract it from his body. The gestation chamber of a Cybertronian was one of the most armored part of their body, even when it wasn’t in use. In theory, it was a good place to hide an object, which could later be extracted through surgery or by using the Phase Shifter to yank it out without damaging anything.

Sadly, the theory was entirely derailed by reality.

Smokescreen hadn’t had the Phase Shifter with him when he had been captured, for better or worse. Which meant, the Decepticons couldn’t use it to get the Key out of him. And surgery… the moment it was revealed he was Carrying, surgery wasn’t an option anymore. Not because Megatron nor Knock Out truly wanted to spare the Sparkling -- they hadn’t cared that much -- but because if a gestation chamber in its ‘dormant state’ was already hard to break in, then an active one was almost impossible to get into. Not without destroying it… and destroying whatever it held.

The Key could be damaged by such a process, and in the end, Megatron wasn’t willing to risk it. Smokescreen’s life wasn’t valued, and the… Sparkling’s was a curiosity, but the Key… the Key had to be preserved.

From all logic, it should end up expelled from Smokescreen’s gestation chamber and through his valve during the Sparkling’s emergence, as if he was birthing twins. Thus why the Decepticons had taken such ‘good care’ of him so far; they wanted the Key, and nothing else.

Well, aside perhaps from Dreadwing, who seemed to value the Sparkling more than the Key.

Smokescreen himself… he wanted to get rid of them both, and the sooner the better. What would happen to him afterward, he didn’t know and barely cared at this point.

Dreadwing’s hands rested gently on both his shoulders, warm and large and almost comforting. “I don’t presume to guess what my Lord is thinking. What I know, however, is that he ordered me to take care of you as long as your Carrying cycle progresses. It is my sworn duty to make sure you’re well, and I intend to fill it, with or without your help. So I will ask a last time, Autobot. Come along… please.”

Silence stretched for a long while, until Smokescreen finally sighed and unfolded his limbs, sitting carefully on the edge of the berth. Sitting, his belly seemed even more enormous, and he dispassionately wondered how much the Sparkling would grow still. It had happened so fast, too. Barely more than two Earth months had been necessary for him to become gravid to the point he couldn’t transform, even less so run. Normally, it shouldn’t have happened so fast, but his time in stasis had stalled the protoform’s development, and once he had become active again and upon receiving good amounts of fuel, the construction process had picked up at thrice its normal pace.

Even if he hadn’t been captured, his state would have become visible in a matter of Earth weeks.

Dreadwing offered his arm again, and with a ‘unf’, Smokescreen accepted his help to rise. The Decepticon warrior said nothing as he helped him walk to the door and to the Nemesis’ corridor. The moment they were out, no less than four Vehicons surrounded them, walking besides them, escorting them.

It amused Smokescreen, in a rather morbid way. Megatron was taking no risk, and it was both maddening and flattering to realize that even with Smokescreen being as… ‘impaired’ as he was currently, he was still considered enough of a threat to warrant such an escort.

“Are your fuel levels high enough?” Dreadwing inquired as they walked, his steps small and steady, adapted to Smokescreen’s careful owns. His arm was placed in such a way he’d be able to catch the Autobot if he ever stumbled.

“... acceptably so,” Smokescreen said flatly in answer as they reached the door of the medbay. It pinged open as the Vehicons took position around the opening, standing watch silently and intently.

“And here comes my problem patient!” Knock Out said cheerfully as he cleaned his hands over a rag -- whatever he had been doing must have been messy and chemical in nature, judging by the greenish stains over the rag. “How are we today, ‘Mommy’?” he asked with a smirk toward the young Autobot.

Smokescreen tightened his fists and glared. Dreadwing raised an optic ridge, face full of disapprobation. “I would have thought you were above such childish taunts by now, doctor. The situation doesn’t warrant any of your humor.”

“So you say,” the medic shrugged. “Be a nice bodyguard and help him sit on the berth, will you?” He looked then at Smokescreen, his expression was more serious, though his optics shone with untold mirth. “Put your pedes into the stirrups, Autobot, and let’s see how far along this bun in your oven is, shall we?”

“Knock Out,” Dreadwing argued even as Smokescreen hissed and tried to take a step forward to attack the medic -- it was futile, of course, Dreadwing was still holding his arm and wouldn’t have let go, but to claw at the medic’s face… Now, that would definitely have soothed Smokescreen’s nerves.

“Fine, fine, no more taunting,” the red mech grumbled. “But I was serious. Given how fast our… unexpected addition is developing, I don’t think we’ll have to wait more than a few Earth weeks before it’s ready to come out. Hard to say how long, though; its normal growth was incredibly stunted, and given the acceleration of the process, I can only rely on half-guesses.”

“Has Lord Megatron said anything about the Sparkling’s future?” Dreadwing inquired as he helped Smokescreen sit down. The Autobot tensed at the question, wondering why it had been asked.

“Nothing yet. For now, we’re more focused on pinpointing the actual emergence date. The rest will have to wait,” Knock Out shrugged as he gathered a few supplies. Dreadwing hummed noncommittally, though his wings twitched briefly, indicating he was less than impressed by the answer.

Smokescreen just laid down and shuttered his optics. A few Earth weeks before he was free from both Sparkling and Key. And then… what?

**End**


End file.
